


Too Late

by Mister_Spock



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Possible Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 08:12:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9170170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Spock/pseuds/Mister_Spock
Summary: It wasn't a tough decision to make, one moment of action but the consequences could be dire.Quick fic.Complete.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the following prompt: Hey, could you do a fic where Spock dies (or gets seriously hurt if you're not comfortable writing death) saving/sacrificing himself for Kirk or Bones (or maybe someone else of your choosing).  
> 

It wasn’t supposed to be like this.

They had beamed down, were offering aide to a race who had suffered in a conflict with others on their home planet.

McCoy was leading the team of medical personnel in the treatment when some of the other inhabitants of the planet launched an attack. Spock thought nothing of stepping between the lead attacker and the others, and while he was able to quickly deal with those attacking, some more people were injured before he could stop them.

There was a slight sting from where the bolt from the weapon hit him, but other than that, he was fine. He called for extra security to beam down while the medical personnel continued treatment of those injured.

There were no more attacks and they beamed back to the Enterprise.

Spock thought no more of the slight incident. The slight pain all but faded and there was no mark to remind him when he prepared for the evenings rest.

He woke in the night, a searing, burning pain in his chest down to his abdomen. His first thoughts were McCoy and he went to call the Doctor but found moving was too painful for him to make it to his desk.

His communicator was closer and he grabbed for it, flipped it open. Before he could call anyone, he was racked with pain and he lost his grip on the communicator. He heard it drop to the ground.

He could not get help, so the logical thing to do was shut his body down, stop the pain from registering and hope that someone would come to him before it was too late. Before he closed his eyes, perhaps for the final time, he sent a strong desperate call for Jim. It would have been picked up by another Vulcan easily but humans lacked the same capabilities as Vulcans.

It was a long short, but worth taking, it was the the only thing he could do and he had to hope it worked.

As he closed his eyes, he wished he had Jim’s belief that there was no such thing as no-win scenario.

 

A/N: Although I don’t mind death fics, I don’t want to start 2017 on such a sad note. Jim gets a feeling he should check on Spock, finds him and calls McCoy who then gets Spock feeling fine again. I marked this is a MCD at the suggestion of a reader and although I don't consider it a death fic, just in case anyone does get saddened by it, I feel I have given you warning.


End file.
